


Always Home

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Kyoru Week 2K19 [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket Another
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kyoru Week 2019, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Kyo brought Hajime to his first day at school, realizing that he feel insecure about certain things.Prompt fill for Kyoru Week 2K19-Day 2: First





	Always Home

Tohru and Kyo looked at the blooming Sakura blossoms littering their path, and Hajime seems to take his time to follow every path, some petals danced to tasty joints while other fluttered to anticipating parents and children walking by. However, Hajime seems to be distracted by a small calico cat walking at the distance.

“Hajime…”

His heart sunk over that peaceful sight. Given that he has been burdened by the Cat spirit beforehand. He yearned over that peace Hajime has and he is willing to keep that forever.

Hajime looked sadly at Kyo. “Yes dad, is it bad that I followed this kitty.” Kyo shook his head as he ruffled it gently. “I mean you seem to be agitated by his company.”

Kyo shook his head. “No, it is not.” Kyo gave his nervous smile. “…it is nice to be together. Do not worry your dad will appreciate the company.” Quietly he petted the calico cat who purred at his ear. “She seems nice and lucky.”

Before they could say something. Kyo routinely checked his bag and lunchbox, knowing that Tohru

Hajime raised an eyebrow on these words as he saw the main gate of the school. Of course, Hajime felt an overwhelming sense of fear. Kyo glances at him quietly. Kyo swallows those words into his heart “Hajime, no matter how the day goes, you always have a home.”

“And mum too!” Hajime beamed quietly “and little brother Kaze!”

“I cannot forget Kaze-Kun!”

“Yes”

Kyo smiles as Hajime waves him goodbye. “Bye, dad!”

“Bye!”

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Kyo walked back to the dojo, his head above the clouds. At last, he did not have something alienating in mind and he thought of Tohru. He wonders what is it is like to enter a new school with Kyoto. Was it scary? Was it bitter? Was it joyous?

For him, Kazuma’s grin kept him consistent despite his fear to enter a new school chosen by the god. Quietly he decided to pick up his phone and called Tohru.

“Hello..”

“Ohhh hi!!!”

Tohru’s voice brought him life.

  
“Ohhh I just put Kaze to sleep, he seems fussy today. Maybe I should bring him to the dojo. And oh! Oh! Do you have food yet? I should I should…”  
Kyo could feel her anxiety within the phone conversation.

“I should be fine…I could grab a takiyaki or dingo at the distance.”

“Oh, that is good. How is Hajime doing?” Kyo could hear a giggle at the distance.“I think…I think…” Kyo found his eyes welled with tears. “He will do just fun if he ever feels alone or angry….he…” Recounting that advice stung his heart, Shish is always there with a warm smile when he finished school warmed his heart. He has a home. And he wished for Hajime the same.

“He is always home,” Tohru reassures him quietly. “He will learn to be hurt and to be strong. He is never alone. Who knows he will have a smile at his face when he recounts his adventures.”

“Are you sure?” A quiver came over his throat.

“I am sure. You brought him well.”

That gave him an assurance that Hajime will be alright.

_After all, new beginnings will come to them._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy that little piece, I work on this while I was on my holiday at Hokkaido. Please enjoy the fluff <3


End file.
